Ligation of Aryl Hydrocarbon Receptor (AHR) by environmental toxins has been linked to numerous clinically relevant settings ranging from autoimmune disorders to cancers. Therefore, there is a need to identify and/or to develop compounds that are capable of treating these disorders related to Aryl Hydrocarbon Receptor (AHR). The present invention satisfies this and other needs.